


【KK】忠犬王爷小王妃2

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *王爷51X王妃244 轻松向傻白甜*为爱妻亲自下场手撕白莲绿茶婊的小王爷与被宠上天的小王妃*时代为架空/每章都有车/想到哪写哪！





	【KK】忠犬王爷小王妃2

Chapter 马车上您咋也……？！（再开个小车车www）  
因为刚被赐婚给了当今圣人最宠爱的幼弟堂本光一，监正府一半的人都疯了，他们给刚设了局，想让光一看到刚跟人“通奸”的场景，借此毁掉这桩婚事，最好是用其他儿女代替刚……  
然而事与愿违，当他们这些人闯进刚的房间时，却只看到了光一陪他规规矩矩地喝茶的样子。  
光一自小在宫中长大，怎么可能不明白这一切，冷笑一声拍桌而起将手中的杯子在来人脚边摔成了粉末。  
“给我拖下去乱棍打死！”  
光一身上突然爆发的杀意骇得来人双腿一软哗啦啦跪下一半，剩下的人里面，光一的几个手下板着脸一言不发地走上前来把那位名叫丽子的主谋二小姐拉起来，像拖麻袋一样往外拖去。  
“不！！！不要！！你不能这么对我！！！”  
反应过来之后女孩凄厉地哭喊起来。光一不耐烦地“啧”了一声，掏掏耳朵起身走到近前一招窝心脚把她踹了两个跟头出去，哭声戛然而止，丽子捂着胸口满脸紫红，谁知光一还不算完，走到她跟前一脚踩上了她撑着地面的右手。  
“我为什么不能那么对你？”光一冷笑着用力碾踩，“别以为我不知道你想干什么！”  
“光一……”  
刚一脸担忧地跟在光一身后拉住了他的手。  
感受到手上传来的温暖，光一脸色缓和了一下回头看了看他，刚犹豫着低声道：“这是我继母的二女儿……”  
光一刚想接一句“那又怎么样”的，但是看到地上那个女孩虽然疼痛却依旧强忍着表情做出一副很柔弱脆弱的姿态、姿势优美地倒在地上，还露出一大段白皙的脖颈，忽然觉得有些意思，略一扬眉大度地移开脚摆摆手：“那就算了。”  
他环顾一周，利刃般的目光让四周看热闹的人都收敛了表情眼观鼻鼻观心，一时间小院里寂静无声，就连监正也不敢开口说话。其实监正根本就不知道发生了什么，他赶来的时候正好看见自家二闺女被踹得倒飞出来来着……  
“这个破地方算是没法呆了。走，跟我进宫。”光一说着牵起了刚的手，自顾自带着他往外走，“到时候成亲那天，我去宫里迎你，咱不从这出门。”  
一时间，监正府的人脸色时又青又红，他们也不知道光一这个举动带来的是荣耀还是耻辱。而刚则是茫然的，他一路不知所措地跟着光一来到大门口上了他的那辆超豪华马车才醒过神来，紧紧地抓着衣摆小声问：“那个……这样好吗？”  
“怎么不好？”光一冷哼一声，在马车里头的软榻上整理了一下之后对刚招招手，“过来，到皇宫要走三刻的路呢，过来躺躺吧。”  
这是当今特意赐给光一的、只属于他一个人的马车，所以平时除了他本人之外没有任何人乘坐，光一干脆把座位换成了软榻，反正他也不经常出门，实在不出门不成的时候就在马车里歪着。  
刚见除了那张软榻根本没有别的坐的地方，也只得有些拘谨地靠过去，坐在床尾的地方。光一拉开毯子，搂着刚的腰半拖半抱地把他拉上软榻，然后拿毯子将两人裹了起来。  
“躺一会儿。”光一轻声说。他的嗓音有些沙哑，呼吸也很灼热，刚轻咬着嘴唇，他们离得太近了，自己几乎都能够听到光一的心跳。  
刚刚还未消散的欲潮又在躁动，刚吓得立刻紧紧闭上眼睛。马车已经在走了，光一就那样轻轻地搂着他一言不发。 刚小心翼翼地看了他一眼，见他的脸也红的要命。  
光一闭着眼睛微低着头，显得眉飞入鬓英气俊秀，刚不由得吞咽了一下，反应过来之后立刻羞得紧紧闭上了眼睛。  
自己竟然……竟然对着他的脸流口水……好丢脸！  
气氛有些尴尬，实际上刚从来都没有想到自己能够跟一个初次见面的人如此亲密。不，现在还不算什么，倒是刚刚，他们两人竟然、竟然……  
感受到怀里的人在发烫，光一低头看了看他，伸手轻轻附上了刚微颤的睫毛，指尖温柔地拂过，那一丝丝发痒的触感从手指一直蔓延到了心里。他心头一热，抓住刚的手哑着嗓子道：“这次帮帮我好不好？用……用手就好了……”

\---------小年轻身体就是好的分割线--------  
“诶？”  
还不等刚反应过来，光一就硬扯着他的手拉到了自己的下身，覆盖在昂扬顶起的性器上面。  
“呀！你……这……我……”  
刚羞得满脸通红浑身发烫，但是他只是轻微地挣扎了一下，并没有很坚定地拒绝。因为刚刚经历过一次，所以他也明白硬着却不能发泄的感觉很难过。  
反正他们都已经算是定下婚事了不是么，那么就没什么问题了吧……  
光一其实没有怎么用力，他想好了，要是刚很抗拒的话，自己也不逼他。毕竟他是自己终生的伴侣，绝对的尊重是很重要的。  
但是他没有想到，刚竟然只是红着脸垂着头，咬着嘴唇眉毛轻蹙，用他温热的手掌轻轻地在自己硬处按揉起来。  
“嗯……”光一闷哼了一声，一股难以言喻的甘美从腰下扩散开，他喘息着轻声说，“伸进去好不好？”一边撩开衣摆，抓着刚有些汗湿的手掌挑开了自己的裤子。  
刚逃避一般紧紧地闭着眼睛，他甚至屏住了呼吸，从柔软的亵裤当中探进手去，指尖触到了一片不怎么细软的毛发，随即是发烫的那里……  
他自己身体刚刚长成，平时欲望也淡薄几乎没怎么自渎过，这时候触碰到别人那处，羞涩夹杂着新奇的感觉涌上心头，他缓缓展开了握成拳的手，先用三根手指试探着夹住了肉柱中段，还下意识地捏了捏。  
光一被他捏得浑身一颤，干脆调整了一下姿势，整个人往下靠了靠将脑袋依偎到了刚的怀中。这样示弱的动作显然让刚十分喜欢，他抽出手臂垫在光一颈下让他枕着，然后环抱住他的肩背，展开手、这次真正地握住了他。光一的呼吸粗重灼热，透过他的衣服将他的胸口烫的火热，刚低着头将脸靠在光一柔软的发丝上面，试探着撸动了几下，在光一撒娇似的哼哼声中小声道：“你好像比我要长些……”  
“……”光一动作一顿，偷笑着搂着刚的腰，懒懒地低声道，“我比你大三岁嘛。Tsuyo正在长身体，以后那里也会变大的。”  
刚顿了顿，红着脸嘟囔道：“我倒没什么执念啦……反正现在那么大也够用了……”  
光一警觉地噌一下抬起头来，认真地道：“不行哦！只有我才可以碰你那里，不止那里……全身都是哦！你是只属于我的！”  
“好好~我是只属于你的。”刚笑得眉眼弯弯，面对光一突如其来的认真，他却只能感受到被爱护的甜意，也莫名地对这个明明比自己还大着两三岁的大孩子生出了些疼爱和宠溺的心思。  
安了心的光一重新躺下，享受着刚手上的服务，露出猫似的慵懒惬意的表情。刚忍不住凑上前，轻轻在他额前亲了一下。  
眼睛睁开，黝黑明亮如同宝石一般的双眸凝望着他，刚在其中能够清清楚楚地看到自己的倒影。  
“我也帮帮你吧。”光一说着也拨开了刚的衣摆，一手插进他腰下环抱住，另一只手干脆把裤子扯下了一半。  
“诶？！你……”刚失声叫了出来，随即就压低嗓音，略带哀求道，“别这样，我怕……”  
“别怕，有我呢。不要太大声就好，外面很吵他们听不到的。”光一说着又腾出手扯开刚的衣领露出半边胸膛，贴到胸口含住了一边乳首。  
“嗯！！~~……”  
刚忍不住挺起了胸，他第一次知道原来自己的胸也这样敏感，被舔到也会那么舒服……光一包住了他整个凸起的部分一下下地吮着，同时两手也慢慢揉搓起了他的臀瓣。  
屁股被温柔地玩弄着，向两旁拉扯的时候，中间的私密处会时不时暴露出来，虽然没有人在看，但是刚还是紧张极了，他想要拒绝想要叫停，但是身体的欢愉容不得他那样做。  
他的身体渴求着光一的爱抚，刚苦苦挣扎着，只坚持了一会儿还是败下阵来，他咬着嘴唇也试着拉扯光一的裤子，他很配合得抬腰，然后凑近，让两人的性器能够贴在一起。  
“呜……舒服……啊~光一……”刚忍得很辛苦，声音都颤颤巍巍地支离破碎，光一越听越兴奋，他加大了些力道还上了牙齿，啃住肿起的乳粒轻轻磨咬，舌尖在乳尖上飞快地摩擦卷动，刚立刻就绷紧了身体死死按住了光一的脑袋，他嘶声呻吟着：“别……啊啊~~舒服……就是这样……嗯~~光一、光一另一边，另一边也要！”  
光一翻身将人压在身下，他未经人事的宝贝很诚实地表现着身体的快慰，这让他兴奋又喜悦。他是完全属于自己的，他从一张白纸开始，能够在上面描画的只有自己……  
这样想着，光一忍不住用力扯开刚的上衣，几乎让他整个上半身都暴露出来，对于他的动作，刚只是难耐地呻吟了一声却没有拒绝。光一附身紧紧地贴在他身上，一点点从脖颈开始吮吻。他的手和刚的交握在一起爱抚着两人，手掌已经一片黏滑，他都能够听得到衣物遮盖下那淫靡不堪的水声。  
“啊嗯~~这样舒服……~”刚迷乱地扭动着身体挺腰迎合他的动作，双眸水色迷离双颊绯红，他如同某种小兽似的扒在光一身上来回拱蹭，细细软软地轻哼着，“舔舔、我……光一舔舔……”  
光一正从他锁骨处吮出了一朵淡红的印记，他抬眼看看刚青涩却魅惑的模样，拱起腰来执着性器在他下身股间来回磨蹭弄得到处都湿漉漉的一片，同时吸住他肿胀通红的乳首重重吮吸。  
“啊啊~~不……不要那样、呜……磨那里……”  
刚虽然这样叫着，却依旧不是受控制地大大打开了双腿将私密处全部展露出来，柔软脆弱的囊袋跟会阴处都被不轻不重地顶弄着，还有从未被开垦过的后穴那里被蹭到的次数更多，光一就像忍不了了似的挺腰钻磨，刚被他磨得紧咬著自己的手指，断断续续黏软的呻吟从鼻腔跑出来勾人的要命，他控制不住地收缩着肌肉像是要迎他进去似的，但是光一却知道，这个时候自己可不能冲动，不然刚绝对会受伤的。  
他早在偷偷喜欢上刚之后就发现自己的幻想对象变了，不论是做梦还是解决欲望，亦或是看看春宫为将来的幸福生活做准备，他总是会不由自主地把刚那可爱的脸庞代入进去。  
如今一切成真，光一反而有些不敢相信了。  
“光一？”  
光一一直没有动作，刚透过那层薄薄的泪水用力睁大眼睛去看他，光一爱怜地附身用唇拭去了他眼角的泪花低声问：“那样舒服吗？”  
“嗯……舒服……”刚害羞地偏头不敢看他，这时候马车却突然一停，随即外面声音响起，吓得刚立刻绷紧了身体条件反射地夹住了光一的腰。  
“王爷，马上就到皇宫了。”  
光一顿时脸色铁青，刚已经被他几乎扒干净了按在身下就差临门一脚——虽然他也没打算真的跟他在马车上做——但是主动放弃跟被迫停止的感觉是截然不同的！  
“给我绕！绕着皇宫走一圈再进！慢慢走！”光一咬牙切齿地从牙缝里挤出几个字来，外面的随从都打了个哆嗦垂下头当聋子，然后听话得走得比蜗牛还慢。  
刚却在这时搂着光一的腰贴过去磨蹭他：“光一……光一，难受……”  
“……我帮你。”  
光一苦着脸认真地伺候着心肝宝贝，手指找准了最敏感的地方接连不断的刺激，他侧躺下来将人圈在怀里，另一手在刚光裸的背上轻轻游走，在后腰处来回按揉找着他敏感的地方。  
“嗯~~嗯……别按~呜……快、快要……啊啊~~！”  
射出来的时候刚用力咬住了光一的肩膀呜咽着把尖叫吞回肚子里，一股暖暖的海浪反复冲刷着他的身体，他渐渐放松下来，只觉得这次比刚刚那回还要舒服。  
大概是因为，马车上的这里是光一的地盘，他现在已经完全在光一的保护之下了，所以更为放松吧。  
光一起身了，但是刚无暇顾及，他半眯着眼睛沉醉在快感的余韵中，随后跟上一次一样，光一把他抱起来拉到怀里，为他整理好了衣服，而他自己依然硬着。  
这样憋一憋是不是有助于增强持久度来着。光一苦笑着想，只是不要再多了……这种情况太难受了！

\---------------------------------------------------------  
“嗯……光一？”  
刚微微醒过神来，马车摇晃着，他身上盖着毯子、舒舒服服地歪在光一怀中。他终于反应过来光一还没有发泄过， 当即担忧地抬头看他，张了张嘴，垂下眼帘害羞地喏喏地嘟囔：“我……我帮你吧？”  
“不用了，时间来不及了。我抱着你躺一会儿就好了。”光一叹了口气，又愤愤地用力刮了一下刚的鼻尖，“你呀！哎，我是不是太使劲了？痛不痛？”  
他看着刚红起来的皮肤立刻凑过去轻轻地吹了两下，然后捧着他的脸亲了又亲吻了又吻，刚害羞地推拒着他，两人来往之间又倒在了软榻上面双唇相贴耳鬓厮磨。  
“光一，我好像喜欢上你了……”刚搂着光一的脖子有些无措地喃喃，“会不会太快了？你、你会不会觉得……我的喜欢很廉价？”  
“当然不！我第一眼就喜欢你了。”光一满心欢喜地又含着他小巧可爱的嘴巴亲了亲，迷恋地回应他，“我也好喜欢你啊……是我先 喜欢你的。”  
“嗯……”  
当马车到了宫门口，他们不得不下来走路的时候，神采奕奕满面红光的光一首先跳下马车，接着冲上面张开手臂，小心万分地把刚迎下来、而且是直接迎到自己怀里。刚脸颊绯红，不好意思地自己站好跟在光一身边，然后右手伸屈几下，小心翼翼地勾住了光一的手指。  
于是这位八百年不笑的冷面小王爷笑的如同阳光下的一朵烂柿子（？）一般，那张俊美无双的脸上布满了笑出来的纹路……  
众人立刻眼观鼻鼻观心，嗯今天的地板怎么那么亮啊还有点刺眼。

在当今看到光一口中那位“可爱到天下无双”的刚的时候，他确实也愣了一下。  
嗯，确实很可爱，但是朕就不相信当朝没有更可爱诱人的女子！诶……别说，真可爱，越看越可爱，有可能还真没有能比得过他的人……  
眼看着当今越看越入神，光一不满地把刚挡在自己身后喊了一嗓子：“皇兄！”  
“呃……咳咳。”当今连忙用两声咳嗽掩饰自己的失仪，他和蔼地对刚说，“事情嘛、朕已经知道了。待会儿安排人，你就安心住在宫里就好。嗯……朕还有政务要处理，皇弟啊，你带他下去吧。”  
“臣弟告退。”光一说完不等着刚行礼完毕就火急火燎地把他拉走了，然后又带他去见了皇后。  
其实光一跟帝后两人正好差出二十岁去，这时候皇后见了刚简直就跟见了儿子似的疼爱得不行，当即就把他跟她唯一的爱子安排在了一处宫殿，只不过她儿子住正殿，刚分到了最好的一间偏殿而已。  
三人聊了一会儿天，光一就到时候出宫了，天都黑了他一个成了年的王爷留在这也不合适。于是皇后派人把刚送到了住的地方，又送来了一大堆衣服配饰还有解闷的书籍，光一站在门口恋恋不舍地拉着他的手不想离开。  
刚也有些不想跟光一分开了，光一是他在这偌大陌生的皇宫里唯一认识、熟悉的人，虽然他们两个才刚刚见面，但是那般亲密的事情都做过了……  
“光一，我……我总觉得，我已经跟你在一起好久了似的……”光一就要离开，刚鼓起勇气把心里憋着的话说了出来，他虽然羞得耳朵通红，但是依旧坚持着握着光一的手小声说，“虽然今天只是第一次见你，但是……但是我很信任你，也、也很依赖……我……我不想跟你分开……”  
“别怕Tsuyo，我们不会分开的。”光一听到告白开心地差点原地蹦高，他用力做了几个深呼吸平静了一下情绪之后将人揽到怀里，四处的侍从立刻低下了头，于是他冲着刚的耳朵悄悄道，“你回屋等等，等到半夜我就来了。”  
刚难以置信地瞪大了眼睛：“可以吗？”  
光一冲他眨眨眼睛笑起来：“当然。那我走了。”  
“嗯……”  
虽然知道光一一会儿就回来了，但刚还是不舍得放开他的手。光一也依依不舍地拉着他，直到旁边的侍从催了又催他才拉着刚的手吻过他的指尖，一步三回头地走了。  
反正，甩开这波人之后自己再回来！自己干这种事也不是一次两次了，之前自己跟皇太子也是这么玩的，半夜悄悄摸回来两个人喝酒聊天，当今跟皇后都是知道他的，甚至、其实那两位老人家已经预料到了，光一今天晚上必然舍不得他的心上人独自一人。  
当暗卫上来报说光一果然甩开了身后的人之后就重新回了刚住的地方，两位同时感慨：年轻就是好啊！  
“不用跟了，让他们甜蜜去吧。”心很大的当今挥了挥手让暗卫都下去了。

====================  
嘿嘿嘿辛苦大爷了（滑稽）  
下一章一定给他点福利（滑稽）吱呦撸猫什么的小车车（滑稽）  
当然真格的车还是要留到成婚当天啦www


End file.
